Draco's Time To Shine chapter three
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: Things are heating up with Hermione and Jane, about Draco. See who wins him and who gets left out in the rain. there is no rain, figure of speech


Fan fic Harry potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling owns them. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the Fred and George, I own these Jane. This is a Draco/ Hermione/ Jane fan fic, because I watched the 6th movie and I was all Draco's only like these because he doesn't get any.

Jane and Hermione have the same classes and of course lunch so the whole time the gang (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Jane, Fred, and George) were together it was awkward for just about everyone. Not even Harry had something to say about what was going on, and Jane knew he had his opinion on just about anything. Finally Fred speaks up trying to break the ice, or at least to get someone to say at least something.

"So, Jane, um how about one of our products that were creating to use on Draco, this way we might be able to see him laugh, for once in his and our lives." Fred finished with a small smirk on his face.

Though with the fact that he mention Draco's name in the conversation at all made everyone, first cringe, then look at him as if he was unaware of the situation, that the two girls seem to be in. But Jane only smiled, looked at Hermione then back to Fred and said, "No, I see him laugh all the time and smile to. Who knew right? Maybe you should give one to Hermione she seems a little on the tense side."

Hermione didn't think that was funny, so Hermione looked at Jane and gave her a glare of how much, Jane will be paying for that comment of hers. Hermione then got up stormed over to the Slytherin table; pushed Crab out of his seat to seat next to Draco, and without any warning what so ever ,she kissed him on the lips. Got up and walked out of the Great Hall, like she just won the winter Olympics or something. Was not only Draco confused and stunned by this random act, though he should have been angry, the whole Great Hall was in stun. The teachers dropped their silverware, Harry almost chucked up his food, and the other tables all had open mouths and little whispers.

"What just happened here?" Ron asked deciding if he should continue eating or not.

"She's just trying to make me mad." Jane said

"Did it work?" George asked praying that it did

"Nope." Jane said

Later while Jane and Draco went out on their date at Hogs Mead, in the Three Broom Sticks, Jane knew that Draco was still thinking about the kiss that Hermione gave him in the Great Hall. She also knew that if she didn't mention it he won't and they'll never be able to confront each other on anything if they don't do it now.

Jane took Draco's hand in hers intertwining her fingers with his, walking over to a table in the corner of the place, so no one could hear them ,or at least not pay any attention to them. Even while sitting her hand was still in his on the table and still intertwined. She cleared her throat and then as calmly as she could muster, though Jane knew that when she was confronting anything or trying to muster up courage her voice goes up into octaves she said, "I know that you are lingering on the kiss that Hermione gave you earlier today," She saw Draco's eyes go wide, she guess he was thinking that she wouldn't notice, "But that's okay, just talk to me, and I will talk to you. Tell me if you wish to go back to her or if you like my company. Tell me that you like me being your girlfriend, and if you liked her kiss. And if you long for me to do that, because I know I long for you to do that, without a care of who or what is watching." The last sentence made her voice go a little higher and blush a little.

After swallowing, which Jane could undoubtedly hear and putting his other hand on hers, making her know that he was just as nervous telling her, as she was confronting him said, "Yes I am lingering on the kiss that she gave me earlier today, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I know you said that you don't care but I do, and I am so sorry for lingering. I don't want to go back to Hermione, I'm with you and I like, no love spending time with you. So no I don't want you to stop being my girlfriend. So what if Hermione took that risk of people knowing, I would be angry and try to destroy her; but being with you made me less angry a lot calmer. I like going slow with you; it makes this feel real and not rushed. Yes I wish that you would just out of nowhere randomly kiss me like she did, but since you told me that you want me to do the same I guess we are even."

Jane smiled, taking what he said to heart and reason, knowing that what Draco has said means that things with them might go further than she thought. Jane knows that she likes him but, after all of this she might just love him.

"Draco, I think I love you." Jane said getting up, going to his side of the table and giving him a very sweet small kiss on the lips. "What do you think of that?"

"Hermione eat your heart out, cause here comes a new girl in Draco's life, and her name is Jane." He said loudly and smiling, then without even a care or thought he pulled Jane down into his lap and kissed her sweetly and slowly, asking her if he should stop at anytime, or if he wanted him to sop, since she said no, he kissed till it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


End file.
